Unexpected Daily Life
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Itachi dikirim masuk ke sekolah berasrama yang mencurigakan. Siksaan batin dan fisik telah merayap di hari pertama!/kata kunci : Yandere, darah, kunci, perang, lawan, lawan, lawan!/Warning inside!/Humor-Parody/Stars : Akatsuki, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Unexpected Daily Life

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Humor/Parody

**Warning** : Insert OC self (satu aja. Dan numpang lewat), OOC kepantat-pantat, AU, no EYD, no Diction, bahasa elo-gue, gore konyol (?), hancur untuk sebuah fanfic berkelas, tidak cocok untuk fanatik fanfic bersih.

**Note** : Itachi 16 tahun, Sasuke 15 tahun.

**Summary** : Itachi dikirim masuk ke sekolah berasrama yang mencurigakan. Siksaan batin dan fisik telah merayap di hari pertama!

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 1 [Dexter in Rules]**

.

.

.

Dexter High School,

Sekolah asing yang belum pernah terlihat sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja taman indah Konoha menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah bangunan ala barat yang membentang dan menyebut dirinya sebagai 'sekolahan'.

Dan anehnya lagi, Itachi, tokoh utama kita, bisa-bisanya masuk ke dalam sekolah yang mencurigakan itu setelah orangtuanya menandatangani surat berbahan kolor yang berjumlah tiga lembar.

"Mah! Itachi ga beneran dipindahin kan? Mah! MAMAH! KATAKAN SESUATU!"

Itachi yang notabene-nya ratu drama, langsung masang wajah tragis ala Cinderella kejepit gerbang buat narik perhatian mama-nya yang agak korslet.

"Hoho!"

Mama-nya, nyai Mikoto, cuman bales dengan ketawa bencong.

Bau-baunya sih, ada yang ga beres.

"MAMAH!"

"Panggil, nyonya Mikoto, Ita-_kun_." Pandangan mata Mikoto mendadak gelap. Tapi senyumnya indah bak bidadari—bibi Danzou dadanya nyeri (?).

_Yandere._

"Mah! Jangan bercanda ah—AAARRGGHHH!"

Akibat tak mengindahkan peringatan Mikoto, walhasil Itachi kena sabetan pedang—parah banget woy—platina jebolan pasar gelap.

Darah mengucur melalui dua lubang idung Itachi yang gede.

Oh, rupanya bukan ditebas. Itachi cuman disodok idungnya.

"Cepat bereskan kopermu, dan angkat kaki dari rumah!"

Yang di bentak masih sibuk guling-gulingan dilantai sambil teriak-teriak sawan.

"IDUNGKU AAAAAH! IDUNG-IDUNGKUUU!"

Di sisi lain, _otousan_ tercinta, Fugaku, sedang asik berendam di _bathtube_ dengan air susu, ditemani oleh beberapa cetakan foto bening anaknya—yang diambilnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi—dan bertebaran disekitar kamar mandi.

"Oh~ _lovely_ Sasuke-ku~ maafkan papa yang harus melakukan ini padamu…"

Rupanya ada yang bersikap mencurigakan juga dirumah ini, selain Mikoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah Itachi, menyeret koper abu-abu dengan stiker tempel _Ultra lord_ dan _Mermaid man_—nama pahlawan favoritnya—dengan wajah kepo penuh pesona. Ia pandangi daerah disekitar lobi—ini sekolah apa hotel?—Syukurlah, bukan sekolah asrama khusus perjaka. Karena ia lihat beberapa perempuan yang berlalu lalang di lorong sekolah Dexter. Seenggaknya, ada pemandangan dikitlah, buat menghibur hati kecilnya yang dijebloskan ke sekolah keparat ini.

"_Ini, semacam pendisplinan untukmu, yang sering pindah-pindah sekolah, Ita-kun. Mama harap, kamu cepet tobat ya, setelah masuk ke Dexter."_

Itachi ingat dengan wejangan terakhir mamanya diatas.

"Kurang ajar … gue disangka bandar togel apa ama mamak sendiri?"

Setelah bertestimoni ria, Itachi bertekad untuk membuktikan pada mama-nya kalau ia, suatu hari nanti, bukan lagi anak yang hobinya pipis sembarangan. Alias bukan anak nakal.

"OKEH!"

Okesip.

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya keatas kepala dan memutar-mutar kepalannya disekeliling hingga tak sadar meninju wajah seorang siswa berkacamata yang tampangnya kek waria.

"_Gomen_!"

Abis minta maaf secara kilat, Itachi kabur dari tempat sebelum waria gila di depannya—yang sedang menarik napas berat-berat dengan wajah mupeng—ga menggrepe-nya seenak pantat.

"AAAAAA!"

Tuh kan, bener aja.

Sekolah ini isinya engga beres. Bagian mananya yang bisa bikin Itachi tobat?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi berjalan mencari tempat pembagian kunci kamar yang tertera di selebaran kertas yang mamanya berikan sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah ini. butuh waktu baginya, kira-kira dua puluh menit buat muterin sekolah yang luasnya ngalahin lapangan parkir mall taman anggr*ek ini.

Dahi Itachi berkerut, saat menatap _counter_ meja tempat dimana pertama kali ia menginjak-injak harga dirinya—ralat—ruangan lobi. Dilihatnya rak-rak tua yang menjulang di belakang meja _counter_. Rak-rakan yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan kerincing logam kunci …

"Silahkan, bagi para siswa yang sudah terdaftar masuk ke sekolah ini, agar segera menghadap ke meja lobi untuk meminta kunci kamar."

.

.

.

.

"KEPARAT! TEMPATNYA DISINI!"

Setelah puas membanting kopernya sebagai alat pelampiasan, Itachi segera masuk ke dalam gelombang manusia yang sibuk berjibaku untuk mendapat sesuap kunci.

"Bang! Bang! Saya minta kuncinya bang!"

"Gue! Gue! Gue udah pesen kuncinya dari seratus abad yang lalu!"

"Aku duluan! Ih! BANG!"

"Yuk, ya yuk, mari… kuncinya, kuncinya. Kunci nomor 201, 202, 203!"

Tiba-tiba author nostalgia pas jamannya ngantri beli batagor dikantin sekolah.

Sementara Itachi? Doi kesodok-sodok tak tentu arah. Keluar dari kerumunan, mukanya bengep. Nasipnya pun naas, karena Itachi belum juga dapet kunci. Akhirnya, ia pun bertapa dilantai lobi selama lima menit—sampe ada yang lemparin dia koin receh karena disangka lagi ngemis—kemudian kembali masuk kedalam lautan manusia untuk berkompetisi memperebutkan kunci.

Hanya demi kunci, saudarah-saudarah.

"MINNGGGIIIIRRRRR LOOEEE SEMUAAAAA!"

Itachi sodok kanan, sodok kiri.

Ga peduli siapa lawannya. Cewek-cowok, yang penting dorong aja.

Hasilnya? Lagi-lagi dia dilempar keluar zona.

Itachi ngamuk di tempat dengan membanting koper orang sebagai pelampiasan.

Sedang dalam kondisi yang frustasi, tiba-tiba saja siswa ber-komuk waria yang sempat dia tonjok dengan penuh cinta, muncul secara ajaib disampingnya.

"EH3m!" batuknya alay, "Itachi Uchiha, kah?"

Tanyanya dengan wajah om-om siap nerkam mangsa. Itachi menjauh 3 meter, sekedar memastikan bahwa napas si waria engga mematikan atau membiusnya hingga mabuk.

"Iya. Gue Itachi. Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Elo ga terima? Terus, itu salah kolor gue? Salah ketampanan gue?"

Si waria bisu lima detik.

Puas mangap dengan wajah heran—karena Itachi ga pernah sealay itu sebelumnya—si waria semirk-semirk sambil mamerin barangnya.

Jangann ngeres.

Bukan barang pribadinya kok.

_**CRIIING.**_

"Lihat? Aku punya segala hal yang kamu butuhkan, Ita-_kun_."

Muka Itachi mendadak syok, dengan telunjuk yang mengacung di depan idung siswa berkode 'waria' itu.

"K-Kunci! ADA BANYAK! ELO NGERAMPOK—Errmghh!"

Si waria langsung nendang kepala Itachi sampe pingsan tiga jam.

Bangun-bangun, Itachi udah ada di dalam kamar asrama yang sebenarnya lebih mirip kamar hotel. Itachi masih geleng-geleng kepala karena nyeri abis di hajar si waria. Demi kolor Thor, dia pengen banget nyubit keteknya si waria pake tang.

Lagi sibuk menghayalkan si waria yang disiksa, tiba-tiba saja sosok khayalannya muncul dengan wajah sumringah, tak tau dosa.

"_Osh_! Udah bangun, Ita-_kun_?"

Si waria duduk di samping Itachi dengan gaya manja sambil kayang—How?

"Goblok! Lu mau bunuh gua ya! TENDANGAN LU SAKIT PE'A!"

Itachi mencak-mencak sambil jambak rambut si waria tanpa ngasih kesempatan sedikitpun bagi lelaki didepannya untuk membalas.

"ELKKK! K-kalem bro! Kalem!"

Itachi menurunkan kadar kekuatan jambaknya, saat itu.

"A-Ane janji, gak godain ente lagi. l-lagian itu cuman becanda!"

Tiba-tiba aja si waria ganti logat jadi orang Arab.

"A-Ane ada disini karena t-tuntutan peran. Ane diutus oleh yang mulia Author-_sama_ untuk—"

"BACOT BANGET LU! TUDE POINT WOYY!"

Liat muka Itachi yang ganas, si waria cepet-cepet ngeluarin kunci-kunci yang sempet dia pamerin sebelum Itachi pingsan.

"Nih! Nih! Ente pilih dah, mana kamar yang kira-kira ente mau! Cepetan! Soalnya ane harus balikin kunci yang lain secepatnya sebelum _chaos_ di lobi bawah semakin menggila!"

Itachi ngelepas jambakannya, dan bengong.

"K-kunci buat gue?"

Si waria ngangguk. Itachi diem bentar, sambil liatin nomor-nomor kuncinya.

**444 404 432 400**

"444 nomor cantik tuh," Itachi komentar ga penting, "Betewey, ini lokasi kamarnya dimana aja?"

"444 dilantai 3, ngadep halaman belakang. 404 dilantai 3 juga, deket tempat jajan. 432 di lantai empat, ada dilorong paling tengah, 400 dilantai 5 alias lantai paling atas."

Itachi mikir lagi, kayak orang pinter.

"Temen kamarnya? Berapa orang? siapa aja?"

"Mana ane tauu! Periksa aja ndiri—OHOK!"

Dan si waria pingsan saat Itachi nyodok tenggorokkannya pake stik billiard.

"Balas dendam."

Gumam Itachi, pelan. Puas membuat si waria tepar, Itachi langsung ngambil semua kuncinya dan menjajal satu-persatu pintu kamar. Dia nyari lift terdekat dan mulai dengan kamar 444. Lorong yang Itachi lewati masih agak sepi. Mungkin belum banyak orang yang nempatin kamar disekelilingnya. Ia lihat di depan pintu nomor 444, ada orang yang lagi main tamagochi.

Rambutnya klimis, bajunya rapi, tapi dua kancing paling atas terbuka penuh goda.

Sadar dengan kedatangan Itachi, tamagochi-man—untuk sementara, panggilannya ini—menoleh dan berhenti dengan mainannya.

"Elo … yang pegang kunci nomor 444?" tanyanya, spontan.

Itachi menelusur sosok ajaib didepannya dengan pandangan penuh interogasi.

"Woy! Elo bukan yang pegang kunci? Gue mau masuk! Temen gue udah nungguin juga. Tapi sekarang dia lagi beli snick***ers di kantin gegara laper."

"Emang temen lu siapa—"

Belum sempat Itachi nerusin kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sosok berkulit gelap dengan wajah penuh jaitan dan mata hijau neon menghampiri si Tamagochi-man.

Itachi keki.

"ITU, T-temen lu?"

Itachi nunjuk temen si tamagochi-man pake jempol kaki. Si tamagochi-man ngangguk, meskipun agak bête dengan sikap kurang ajar Itachi.

"Siapa dia, Hidan?"

Oh, rupanya, Tamagochi-man kita punya nama Hidan.

"Kakuzu! Pas banget. Ini, orang yang yang punya kunci 444," pandangan Hidan beralih pada Itachi, "Mana kuncinya, gue mau masuk—"

_**TING TONG.**_

Tiba-tiba suara mikrofon di setiap sudut lorong berdentang, memotong ucapan Hidan.

**Kepada seluruh murid Dexter HS, ada beberapa poin dan peraturan yang ingin kami sampaikan sebelum kalian semua menempati kamar asrama. Yang pertama dan yang paling utama, satu kamar akan ditempati oleh tiga orang. tiga orang disini, boleh campur laki-laki dan perempuan, atau laki-laki semua, atau perempuan semua. Yang jelas, satu kamar diwajibkan untuk pacaran antar sesama murid, dan harus saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan pasangan. Dua orang yang resmi jadian dalam satu kamar, akan mendapatkan hadiah spesial. Sementara satu yang tertinggal, akan mendapat les tambahan dari para guru. Yang tidak jadian sama sekali dalam satu kamar, akan disiksa baik mental maupun fisik. sekian. Pengumuman lebih lanjut akan diumumkan empat jam kedepan.**

"AAAARGHHH!"

Itachi langsung melempar kunci 444 ke muka Hidan, dan lari terbirit-birit sambil jejeritan.

"GILA! SEKOLAH INI GILA!"

Itachi menggigil setelah denger pengumuman tak rasional itu. demi lulur mandi Fugaku, sekolah ini pasti didirikan oleh seonggok kampret yang merangkap sebagai ketua maho dan pedopil.

_**TESS.**_

Keringat dingin membanjiri tengkuk Itachi. Doi nelen ludah.

Sialan sialan sialan.

Itachi mulai merapal mantra. Masih ada tiga kunci yang ia genggam. Kunci kamar yang entah penghuninya seperti apa. Kalo aja ada opsi keluar dari sekolah. Sayangnya, pilihan itu sangat mustahil. Semustahil Fugaku yang lepas dari botol-botol lulur kesayangannya.

Itachi geram, sekarang. Ya, dia marah.

Dan dia tahu, siapa korban yang bisa ia maki-maki saat ini.

"WAAARIIIAAAA!"

Itachi balik ke kamar tempat dimana si waria pingsan a.k.a kamar nomor 400. Siswa berkacamata itu rupanya udah siuman dan lagi sibuk nyisir rambut sambil facial wajah dikamar mandi.

"Osh! Udah balik, Ita-_kun_? Gimana? Udah nentuin mau dikamar ap—"

"JANGAN BERCANDAAAA!"

Itachi nampol si waria yang jongkok berguling-guling di bawah westafel.

"Sepertinya ente udah denger pengumumannya ya?" si waria merangkak dibawah kaki Itachi, dan berusaha untuk keluar dari zona gawat Itachi. ia nyengir kuda, siap dengan koper-kopernya yang rapi.

"Tung—Lu mau kemana?"

"Ane ga butuh kuncinya. Karena—" si waria mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dan menekan nomor seseorang. Itachi kepo bentar, disitu. Sepuluh detik abis insiden nelpon singkat si waria, mendadak helikopter muncul dari balik jendela kamar nomor 400. Si waria nyengir dengan bahagianya, "Ane harus pergi dari sekolahan ini~ semua kunci kamar untukmu saja Ita-kun~! Selamat bersenang-senangggg!"

Si waria loncat ke dalam badan heli dan meninggalkan Itachi yang menjerit dengan gaya dramatis.

"THEDAAAAKKK! AJAK GUE KABURRRR!"

Sepertinya helikopter tetap terbang meninggalkannya.

Malangnya nasipmu, bro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Itachi tewas di kamar 400—majas.

Dia semaput, sibuk berbaring di kasur dengan ingus dan airmata yang meler kemana-mana. Ia hancurkan harga dirinya didepan pembaca saat itu juga.

Bahkan,

Itachi sampai tidak sadar kalau ada dua sosok pemuda yang menatapnya dengan wajah curiga dari depan pintu kamar.

"Ani-ue.."

Itachi bangun dari tidurnya, saat ia denger suara yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan sesopan itu.

"O-ot—" Itachi kaget saat menemukan sosok yang dianggapnya penyelamat didepan pintu kamar, "OTOUTOOOO!" Itachi lari menuju adiknya dengan wajah seperti ini \(*3*)/

"OTOUTOOOO~" masih seperti ini \(*3*)/

Dan—

Sasuke menghindar ala matriks, membuat sang kakak yang lompat kearahnya mencipok tembok beton dengan gigi depan yang patah.

"Bodohnya elo punya kakak, Sas."

Denger suara yang memacu adrenalin Itachi, doi langsung bangkit dan menatap tajam sosok gondrong yang bertestimoni ria disamping Sasuke.

"Kak," tapi, suara Sasuke yang menggema ditelinganya membuat Itachi sanggup memadamkan api amarahnya sementara—halah, "Ini … kamar lu?"

Itachi ngangguk, dengan keraguan.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. soalnya … gua punya tiga kunci sih," Itachi mamerin kunci-kuncinya yang didapat dari si waria.

"KOK?" muka Sasuke mendadak abstrak, kek lukisannya Picaso, "GIMANA BISA ELO DAPET SEBANYAK ITU? LU BUNUH BERAPA ORANG?"

"LEBAY WOYYY!"

"Gua ama si Neji berjibaku tapi ga berhasil-berhasil dapet kunci sesuap pun! KENAPA ELO BISA? KENAPAAA?"

"DIAAAMMM!"

Sasuke sawan ditembak Itachi ditempat. Doi ngedisko sambil ngeluarin busa dari mulut—keracunankah?

"Ga penting, gua dapet gimana caranya—" Sasuke masih sawan ditempat sambil gelintingan karena tembakan biji karet Itachi bener-bener bikin jidatnya memar, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong … Elo mau sekamar ama siapa? Gua dikamar lu ya? ya?"

Sasuke berhenti disko. Dia kecapean kayaknya.

"Elo kenapa jadi _incest_ begini? Elo denger sendiri kan, peraturannya kek apa," Sasuke protes, "Lagian gua udah sepakat ama temen gue buat sekamar. Yang satu masih berjibaku usaha nyari kunci. Tapi, kayaknya dia ga perlu repot-repot lagi deh, karena gue bakal ngerampok satu kunci punya lu." Sasuke semirk kuda.

"GUE SEKAMAR AMA ELO KARENA GUE GA MAU MAHOAN! DODOL!"

"Yauda, lu cari aja temen sekamar cewek. Beres."

"Ga segampang itu, zangzut!" Itachi mencak-mencak, "Kenapa elo lebih milih temen-temen maho lu ketimbang guaaa!"

"Simpel. Karena kalo sama elo, gue harus nyari satu temen lagi. gue ga mau sekamar ama orang asing. Lagipula gue udah ngatur strategi ama temen-temen gue buat nanganin peraturan tolol itu."

Itachi pucat pasi.

Alih-alih belum sempat sadar karena nge-_blank_ abis ditolak oleh adiknya sendiri, mendadak Neji membekap mulutnya dari belakang dengan saputangan berwangi sari ketek Hiashi dan membuat Itachi pingsan ditempat. Dapat kesempatan, Sasuke ngambil kunci kamar nomor 444 yang ada di saku celana Itachi, dan melempar Itachi beserta dua kunci lainnya keluar kamar.

Selesai beresin Itachi, Sasuke langsung ngambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang yang sedang berjihad di jalan sesat.

_**Pip**_

"Oi, Naruto. Berhenti bertarung di lobi. Gua udah dapet kuncinya."

"A-APA ELO BILAAAAAANG—!"

Dan telepon diputus sebelum temannya yang bernama Naruto itu protes lebih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Itachi baru sadar dari pingsannya yang nista. Itu juga karena seseorang nyodorin kakinya yang wangi terasi didepan idung Itachi. Masih dalam keadaan yang setengah merem, Itachi mendongak keluar jendela lorong sekolah—ingat, ia dilempar Sasuke keluar kamar saat sedang pingsan. Dilihatnya, matahari yang nyaris tenggelam. Bayang-bayangnya membuat suasana disekeliling Itachi makin dramatis.

Ia turun ke lantai dasar, dimana lobi berada, dan menemukan cipratan darah juga ingus yang menghiasi lantai-lantai dan dinding lobi. Ruangan masih penuh disesaki oleh lautan monster yang haus kunci. Dengan wajah datar, Itachi melewati deretan manusia tersebut dan melempar salah satu kunci yang ada ditangannya secara asal kedalam zona 'sodok-sodokan manusia'.

Salah satu siswa ada yang menyadari kunci terbang tersebut dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya dengan gigi. Sebagian ada yang memanjangi kukunya dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"KUNCI GUAAAAA!"

"BUKAN! KUNCI GUAAAA!"

Dan aksi bacok-bacokan pun terjadi—majas lagi. Itachi menghela napas, jantungnya deg-degan. Ia mengintip kunci terakhir yang ada ditangannya. Dan nomornya adalah … 404.

"Oke, siapapun yang berdiri di depan pintu itu, gua bakal terima dengan lapang dada." Itachi jalan menuju lantai tiga dengan air mata yang berlinang-linang. Dia pengen banget benturin palanya ke tembok berpaku kalo sampe temen sekamarnya sehoror Kakuzu atau semaho waria.

Tapi—

Saat tiba didepan kamar bernomor 404, terlihat sepasang mahluk yang nyaris kembar, berdiri dengan wajah pongo pangkat sejuta.

"ITACHI!" yang ber-_pierching_ menunjuk Itachi dengan jarinya dan berseru girang.

"PEIN!" balas Itachi engga kalah heboh.

"BRO!" yang ada disebelah Pein ikutan menjerit, pengen eksis di fanfic.

"KISAME!" balas Itachi, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Tunggu—Si Kisame ama Pein bagian mananya yang kembar?

"Uwaaaa! Gua ga nyangka malah ketemu temen SMP kek begini!" Itachi langsung hinggap di dada Kisame—ralat—Itachi langsung nonjok bahu temennya satu persatu sambil teriak penuh kelegaan, "Dan, dan … elo berdua di kamar 404!"

Kisame dan Pein cuman ngangguk-ngangguk, sambil ngelus dagu.

"Gua ga ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada disekolah ini. yang jelas, pas liat komuknya Pein, langsung aja gua samperin."

"Gua yang kasih ide ke Kisame buat nyegat salah satu pintu daripada rebutan kunci sampe mati. Dan ehh, ga nyangka malah ketemunya ama elo, Chi!"

Mereka bertiga berpelukan ala teletubies, kemudian.

Abis itu curhat-curhatan bentar.

Lalu, kembali ke topik awal.

"T-tapi … elo denger sendiri kan, peraturan sekolah ini? Ancur abis!" Itachi masang muka horror saat itu juga. doi ga rela harus pacaran ama sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi mereka bukan wanita, dan mereka ga seksi.

"Yah … gue ama Pein juga bingung mau gimana. Tapi, gue sempet kepikiran satu hal—"

"Apa?" Itachi penasaran.

"Yang ga pacaran kan bakal dihukum buat dapet les tambahan sama guru. Gimana kalo kita roling, jadwal 'jadian' pura-puranya supaya adil yang dihukum ga itu-itu juga?"

Pein masih mematung dan niru pose the Thinker. Itachi juga mikir, tapi posenya jongkok. Murid-murid yang lewat langsung manjangin tangannya dan moto Pein versus Itachi seenak dengkul.

"Oy."

Kisame sweatdrop.

Tumben-tumbenan dia yang paling waras di fanfic humor.

"Woy … jangan kelamaan mikir. Ato .. elo berdua lebih suka jadian beneran?"

"MASAOLOH! ENGGAAA!" Pein dan Itachi jerit, kompak.

_**TING TONG.**_

Lagi-lagi bel itu.

Itachi pasang telinga setajam mungkin.

**Bagi para murid yang telah mendapat kamar, silahkan membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk kumpul di aula. Sekali lagi, bagi para murid yang telah mendapat kamar, silahkan membereskan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk kumpul di aula. Lalu, soal pengumuman yang kuucapkan sebelumnya— **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu bercanda.**

.

.

.

Itachi Bengong bentar.

.

.

.

Lalu—

ia benturin kepalanya ke lantai kemudian.

_**DUKDUKDUKDUK!**_

.

.

.

"ITACHI! SADARLAAAAHH!"

Pein dan Kisame panik saat ngeliat sahabatnya sinting ditempat.

Hidan yang satu lantai dengan kamar Itachi langsung dadah-dadah dari kejauhan.

Sasuke lagi sibuk mandi. Neji lagi sibuk beresin koper. Naruto baru aja ngedobrak pintu kamar 400.

Itachi yang masih benturin kepala pun bingung, apa dia masih ada dibumi ato udah ditransfer ke neraka sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Wakakakak! Udah lama ga nulis fic humor multichapter. Ga tau deh, bisa betah ato engga. Mana ini mau bulan puasa. (LOL). Rate ditaro di M karena takut bakal ada kata-kata yang lebih kasar dan keras ketimbang sekarang. Main aman ajalah. Oke bro? XD

**P.S** : Ani-ue adalah panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki yang paling formal dan sopan dibanding Aniki atau Niisan.

**P.P.S** : ane masih tetep Hiatus. (hiatus buat nerusin fanfic yg belom kelar #PLOP)

Betewey, itu si waria OC ye. Entah apa bakal muncul iseng lagi, ato engga (LOL).


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Unexpected Daily Life

**Rate** : M

**Genre** : Humor/Parody

**Warning** : Mulai kecium BL, OOC kepantat-pantat, AU, no EYD, no Diction, bahasa elo-gue, gore konyol (?), hancur untuk sebuah fanfic berkelas, tidak cocok untuk fanatik fanfic bersih.

**Note** : Itachi 16 tahun, Sasuke 15 tahun.

**Summary** : Saatnya pembagian kelas.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2 [Klasifikasi]**

.

.

.

"Hm…"

Itachi lagi duduk di sofa kamar sambil mantengin kopernya yang udah nebarin kolor-kolor dan kaos oblong yang dia bawa. Kisame baru aja selesai mandi, sementara Pein lagi molesin pierching-pierchingnya biar ga karatan. TV di kamar mereka nyala, menunjukkan berita kriminal malam itu.

_**Sebuah gedung raksasa terbang tinggi meninggalkan daerah di sekitar Konoha**_. Begitu beritanya.

Itachi menghela napas. Ia pandangi dua karibnya yang masih sibuk ngurusin badan.

"Woy," Itachi manggil siapapun yang nyaut di kamar 404, tapi ga ada respon, "Kisame…" akhirnya dia spesifikin siapa calon korban—salah—yang dipanggil.

"Ng?" Kisame cuma bales sambil mendesah. Doi lagi sibuk gosokin punggungnya pake handuk. Daki-daki biru luruh dan menempel di kain handuknya yang putih polos.

"Abis beres-beres, jam tujuh nanti ke aula kan?"

Kisame cuma ngangguk karena lagi hemat energi.

"Pake baju bebas?"

Kisame ngangguk lagi. sekarang doi lagi sibuk nyemprotin keteknya pake kispray warna pink.

"Elo bintitan ya?"

Kisame ngangguk.

Tiba-tiba dia bengong bentar, terus melotot pas sadar kalo pertanyaan Itachi OOT.

"ELO NGEJEBAK GUE YA? SIALAN!"

"Salah sendiri ga fokus," Itachi nyambut enteng, sambil cap cip cup milih kaos yang bakal dipake buat ke aula entar, "Menurut lu, gue keliatan gembel ga kalo pake kaos ini?" Itachi ngangkat salah satu T-shirt putih berlogo kecil di bagian dada kepada karibnya—baik Kisame maupun Pein.

"Elo bakal selalu gembel disandingkan dengan kaos manapun." Komentar Pein lurus, tanpa nengok sedikitpun.

"Elo rajanya pan?" balas Itachi sinis.

"Ah elaaah. Lu udah kayak emak-emak PMS aja Chi, mikirin baju."

Kisame tepat sasaran. Itachi ga bisa nyaut, gegara mati kutu.

Ga terima dengan flame (?) yang diberikan oleh sobat-sobatnya, Itachi langsung ngejambret kaos asal, dipadu dengan jeans robek-robek yang lagi ngetren di kalangan bandit dan preman. Abis matut-matut diri di kaca dan merasa cukup kece buat keluar kamar, Itachi pun komentar,

"Ck! Gua udah siap neh. Pada cepetan lu berdua!"

Kisame dan Pein nengok barengan, terus ngacungin jempol sambil nyengir.

"OKEH MAKBRO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Hidan dan Kakuzu lagi sibuk ngedekor teritori kamarnya dengan barang-barang pribadi. Kebetulan, mereka dapet temen sekamar yang maniak pohon. Walhasil, kamar 444 memiliki tiga daerah teritori yang sangat kontras desainnya.

Bagian pinggir kanan alias kasurnya Hidan, dipenuhi oleh tempelan poster-poster band Chris Angel, segitiga Bermuda, dan iluminati Jashin. Seprai kasurnya aja diganti dengan motif awan merah dan gambar segitiga kesayangannya.

Bagian tengah adalah daerahnya si maniak kebun, yang sering disapa Zetsu sang penakluk venus fly-trap kesemprot domestos nomos. Doi udah bawa-bawa puluhan pot buat menghiasi sekeliling kasurnya. Sampe seprainya pun diganti rumput kering.

Bagian pinggir kiri areanya Kakuzu. Dihias oleh banyak koper hitam yang menganga, dan tumpukan duit—yang pastinya cuman mainan—dan bingkai foto bergambar uang dollar. Kakuzu salah satu anggota Dollars (Silahkan nonton Durarara). Seprai kasurnya pun diganti dengan tulisan 'Love Dollar till the end'

Satu jam mereka sibuk mempercantik kamar, tiba-tiba salah seorang inspektur ruangan dateng dan mengecek suasana kamar mereka. Hidan, Zetsu dan Kakuzu udah pasang senyum unyu, berharap banget dapet pujian atas ke kreatipan mereka dalam hal mendesain ruang kamar.

Tapi nyatanya—

"Apa-apaan neh? Kebun binatang, tempat sirkus dan sarang kampret bergabung jadi satu!"

Petir yang dilempar Thor dari atas awan nancep ke jantung mereka satu persatu.

"Kembalikan desain kamar ini seperti semula, ato kalian semua akan diberi ciuman mesra dari dementor."

"WOY INI FANFIC NARUTO APA HARRY POTTER?"

Inspektur bermata segitiga dengan helm besi setengah jadi (?) itupun berlalu tanpa mengindahkan komentar _absurd_ Hidan yang ga terima. Ia banting mainan tamagochi-nya yang lagi miara ayam dan mati karena belum dikasi makan satu minggu.

"GILAAA! GUA BEOL DARAH KENCING EMAS NGEDEKOR NI KAMAR, MALAH DISURUH BALIKIN DESAIN KEK SEMULA!"

Kakuzu diem aja liat aksi _chaos_ dari karibnya Hidan. Diem-diem, jaitan di badannya banyak yang lepas karena uratnya menegang. Sementara Zetsu? Doi yang setress langsung nelenin pot bunganya satu persatu.

Daripada dibuang pan, sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih sibuk ngompres pipinya yang bengep di tonjokin. Bukan karena berantem, doi cuma abis rebutan kunci perak yang masakan Padang banget, susah didapetnya.

Yah, di kamar 400, Naruto bisa dibilang jadi umpan buat karib-karib iblisnya—Sasuke dan Neji—yang lagi sibuk nonton dikamar sambil santai-santai. Malahan, dikamar itu, yang belum mandi dan beresin koper cuman Naruto doang.

"Pokoknya, lu berdua utang tiga juta ama gua."

"…"

"POKOKNYA UTAAANG! SASUKEE! NEJII!"

"Pala lu menyan!" Sasuke protes.

"LU GA LIAT? Muka gua yang aslinya nyerempet Richard Geere gini jadi kek Agung Hercules! Banyak ototnya tapi biru!"

"Itu benjol, Nar. Bukan otot." Komentar Neji ga penting.

"BODO AMAT! LU PADA UTANG NYAWA AMA GUEEE!"

"Lu ngambek-ngambek disini, gue usir lu dari kamar."

Naruto kecip.

Sasuke semirk bengis, sambil mainin kunci yang dia puter-puter di jari telunjuknya.

"Gua kasih waktu lima belas menit buat mandi dan beres-beres. Kalo ga selesai, elo harus—"

"GUE NGERTI! OKE! OKE!"

Naruto ngabur dengan beringas ke kamar mandi. Terdengar suara deburan air yang deras dan miris.

"Kayaknya Naruto lagi nangis tuh di kamar mandi,"

lagi-lagi Neji, melakukan hobinya yang komentar ga jelas.

"Trus, lu peduli?" tanya Sasuke, skeptis. Si gondrong Hyuuga tetep, stay kul.

"Yah … lumayan,"

"Hm…" Sasuke bergumam dengan nada mencurigakan.

Neji masih stay kul.

"Kasian, anak orang lu buli buli mulu. Kena karma lu," doi beranjak ke koper Naruto dan ngambil sesuatu dari sana, "Gua mau anterin anduknya dulu. Kayaknya dia belom ngambil handuk tadi—"

Baru tiga detik Neji ngebuka pintu kamar mandi yang nampakin sosok nista Naruto, doi langsung ngejerit sawan.

"ARGGGHHH! ELO NGAPAIN, DODOL!"

Naruto yang lagi make handuk biru buat ngelap pinggiran jamban, langsung pongo pas liat muka ngamuknya Neji dari balik pintu.

"Bales … dendam ke Sasuke?"

"ITU HANDUK GUE, MUZALIPAAAAH!"

"EEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan Naruto jerit. tujuh oktaf. Saat itu juga.

Sasuke ketawa setan.

Bagi dia, karma engga ada apa-apanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam tujuh malam, para siswa dan siswi Dexter HS udah ngumpul di aula utama. Tempatnya sangat luas, sepantar dengan 2 lapangan bola. Saking luasnya, sampe-sampe si Kisame bisa main sepeda di dalemnya.

Beberapa komuk junior-senior disekolah itu mulai keliatan. Barisannya dipisah melalui angkatan. Itachi CS ada di bagian kelas dua, Sasuke CS dikelas satu. Di depan aula bertengger sebuah mimbar segede gajah, berhiaskan sebuah mic emas bermotif blink-blink. Sekolah ini megah, tapi seleranya aneh. desainnya abstrak.

Itachi penasaran, siapa kepala sekolah yang megang Dexter HS.

Dan, munculah seorang pria gondrong dengan kulit sepucat tembok dan mukanya dicoret-coret kek kanvas. Dia jalan ke depan mimbar, dan nyapu disana—oh, rupanya petugas kebersihan.

Canda lu keterlaluan Thor. Itu kepala sekolahnya.

Pria eksentrik dengan _hakama_ dan bawa sapu kemana-mana itulah, kepala sekolahnya. Dibelakangnya, muncul antek-antek yang konon katanya sih, wakil kepala sekolah dan beberapa orang penting di Dexter HS. Yang dadanya ukuran G-cup dan jalan penuh wibawa adalah wakil kepala sekolah. Dibelakang sang wakil, munculah om-om gondrong berambut jabrik putih mengenakan _geta_. Sesekali dia dadahin siswi-siswi kece yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Oke, om-om genit itu pendonor biaya utama sekolah Dexter. Dia seorang penulis, jejadian. Dan dia juga, kaya. Kaya orang melarat.

Setelah itu, muncul beberapa orang lagi yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai pengajar sekolah. Mereka semua berdiri di sayap kanan-kiri mimbar penuh khidmat.

"Ehem. Oke, sebenarnya saya engga suka pidato panjang-panjang dan monoton. Kalian juga pasti takkan mendengarnya, iya kan?"

sosok bermuka tembok—putih mulus—itu ngedipin matanya sekali, sambil ngelempar sapunya ke bangku murid. Banyak orang yang berebut nangkepin si Sapu karena katanya bisa dituker sebuah LCD ato Samsung Bimasakti.

Ini, lagi ngehadirin prosesi pidato sambutan kepsek ato bagi-bagi rejeki?

"Oke. Jadi begini, anak-anak. sekolah ini tidak menerapkan sistem kelas A, B, C, D. tapi lebih pada pengelompokan kelas 'top' dan kelas 'bottom'. Tiap-tiap pelajaran memiliki klasifikasi untuk kelas 'top' dan 'bottom'. Ah—Saya hampir saja lupa mengenalkan diri. Nama saya, Orochimaru, kepala sekolah, kalian."

Seluruh murid, termasuk Itachi masih nyimak dengan kemampuan otak yang pas-pasan. Sebenarnya, Uchiha itu golongan keluarga elit nan jenius. Tapi, untuk masalah keabnormalan dan hal-hal yang ga lazim, Uchiha paling bolot.

"Top? Bottom? Rasanya … ada yang ga beres disini."

"_Ara_ … saya malas menjelaskan lebih detail. Sebaiknya kalian semua berbaris, untuk maju satu-persatu dan mengambil lembar klasifikasinya. Kalian lihat guru cantik berambut biru ikat di samping kanan saya? Dia memegang data klasifikasi kelas kalian. Hohoho!"

Sang kepsek mulai ketawa bencong. Guru yang memegang lembar data maju keatas mimbar menggantikan Orochimaru yang turun panggung.

"Nomor satu! UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Suaranya yang lantang, sanggup membuat sosok yang dipanggil terjungkal dari kursinya.

"A-aa. Iya!"

Naruto berlari kecil, menghadap guru ber-_name tag_ 'Anko Mitarashi' itu. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang dikasih oleh sang guru dan kembali ke tempatnya. Semua murid yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah itu, penasaran dengan apa yang didapat oleh Naruto.

**Klasifikasi Dominan = Bottom.**

Kelas bahasa** : Bottom | **Kelas Olahraga** : Top | **Kelas Matematika** : Bottom | **Kelas Seni** : Bottom | **Kelas Sejarah** : Top | **Kelas Sosial:** Bottom | **Kelas Sains** : Bottom | **Kelas Etika** : Bottom | **Kelas Bermain dan Logika** : Top | **Kelas Batin** : Bottom**

**Eskul wajib : **Tinju

"MONYONG ESKUL TINJU!"

Naruto tepar liat nama eskul yang harus diikutinya.

Beberapa murid yang masih menunggu klasifikasi kelasnya, mendadak cemas, dag dig dug. Ga terkecuali Itachi, yang keringet dingin . hingga momennya untuk maju ke atas mimbar dan dihukum gantung—salah adegan—mendapat selebaran akhirnya tiba.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top.**

Kelas bahasa** : Top | **Kelas Olahraga** : Top | **Kelas Matematika** : Top | **Kelas Seni** : Bottom | **Kelas Sejarah** : Bottom | **Kelas Sosial : **Top** | Kelas Sains** : Top | **Kelas Etika** : Bottom | **Kelas Bermain dan Logika** : Top | **Kelas Batin** : Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Seni minum teh

"WHAT THE—!"

Itachi ga nyangka, bakal dapet eskul se-_boring_ itu.

Disusul oleh adiknya, Sasuke.

**Klasifikasi dominan = None**

Kelas bahasa** : Bottom | **Kelas Olahraga** : Top | **Kelas Matematika** : Top | **Kelas Seni** : Bottom | **Kelas Sejarah** : Top | **Kelas Sosial:** Bottom | **Kelas Sains** : Top | **Kelas Etika** : Bottom | **Kelas Bermain dan Logika** : Top | **Kelas Batin** : Bottom**

**Eskul wajib : **Catur

Sasuke angkat alis.

"None?" ia perhatiin jumlah top dan bottom yang dia dapat. Lima banding lima.

"HOSHIGAKI KISAME!"

Anko udah jerit lagi abis manggil nama Sasuke lima detik yang lalu.

"I-Iya!" dengan wajah Astuti, hati helokiti, Kisame melangkah pelan menuju mimbar dan menerima selebaran.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Berkebun.

Kisame nyeka air keringet di dahinya karena dapet eskul yang engga ngebetein—setidaknya, menurut dia sendiri.

"Neji Hyuuga!"

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Anggar

"NAJIS! NEJI ESKULNYA SOK ELIT BANGET!"

Sorakan dari bangku penonton anti-Neji Hyuuga langsung dibanjiri oleh tombak-tombak api yang baru aja Neji lemparin dari bangkunya.

"HIDAN!" Anko berhenti bentar, "Jangan menggunakan nama Jashin untuk margamu, bodoh."

Hidan cuma nyengir kuda sambil menarik kertas selebarannya.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Bottom**

**Eskul wajib : **Ikebana.

"APAAN NEH? Napa gue dapet Seni ngerangkai bunga?"

"DIAAAAMMM!"

Anko nendangin kepala Hidan dan ngebuat sosok klimis itu jatoh ngesot-ngesot di karpet aula.

"SELANJUTNYA! DEIDARA!"

Sosok berambut kuning panjang dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya berjalan anggun mendekati mimbar. Itachi yang melihat sosok sensual itu, langsung berdecak dan memuja-mujinya dari dalem batin.

"Asli, cakep.."

**Klasifikasi dominan = Bottom**

**Eskul wajib : **Modeling

"Ga heran eskulnya modeling…" Itachi masih terpana. Sementara sosok yang mendapat kertas selebaran tersebut langsung pongo, dan melotot disaat yang bersamaan.

"BUJUK! MODELING ADA ESKULNYA?"

Itachi kejebur got—kalo aja di aula ada got, Itachi pasti kejebur—pas denger suara bapak-bapak yang keluar dari sosok sensual itu.

Heh, dia emang laki-laki Chi.

"Lu kenapa Chi?" Pein yang prihatin ngeliat sobatnya, cuman bisa geleng kepala sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi.

"Hati kecil gue ternodai…"

Pein masih setia nepuk-nepuk bahu rapuh Itachi yang berisak-isak.

Kasian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"PEIN ABRAHAM!" Anko udah manggil nama orang lagi, "Eh? Sejak kapan nama kamu jadi Abraham? Jangan asal-asalan register pake nama orang, Pein!"

"Habis … saya ga punya keluarga. Gimana dong?"

Sejak saat itu, nama Pein menjadi Pein Dexter, mengikuti nama sekolah—info yang ga penting, sebenarnya.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Aransemen lagu.

"MAMPUS! Gue buta nada!" Pein sawan ditempat.

"Sasori Akasuna!"

Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan tinggi rata-rata berjalan cuek ke depan mimbar. siswa-siswi banyak yang ribut neriakin namanya dengan nada-nada cinta.

Tapi sayang, sikap blak-blakan Sasori bikin mereka kecip pas doi mendadak ngacungin jari tengah di atas mimbar dengan tampang orang nyari mati. Anko cuma mangap, dan menepak kepala bocah berambut hazel tersebut, kemudian melemparinya dengan kertas klasifikasi kelas.

Aksi Sasori barusan membuat sebagian siswa-siswi—yang mengincarnya ga pandang _gender_—makin klepek-klepek, dan sebagian ngamuk karena merasa tersaingi ke co'ol-annya.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Bottom**

**Eskul wajib : **Kendo

"Payah..." komentarnya pendek.

Sementara fans-nya Sasori udah komat kamit, berharap dapet eskul wajib, kendo.

"Cowok itu bahaya." Itachi komentar pendek.

"Kenapa?" tumben-tumbenan Pein dan Kisame nyaut barengan.

"Elo bakal ngerti suatu hari nanti."

Itachi jongkok di bawah kursinya sambil megangin jantung. Pein dan Kisame saling pandang. Kemudian ciuman—engga woyy!

"Zetsu!"

Suasana langsung sepi kek kuburan pas bagian Zetsu yang maju.

**Klasifikasi dominan = None**

**Eskul wajib : **Berenang.

Harusnya dia tukeran eskul ama Kisame, ya ga?

"KAKUZU!"

Lelaki berbadan segede troll, jalan berdebaman. Banyak orang yang spontan nyumput di kolong kursi pas Kakuzu muncul ke permukaan—emangnya dia dajjal ape?

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Ikebana.

Cuco' em deh, satu eskul ama Hidan.

"Tobi!"

"HAI! TOBI NI ARIMASU!"

om-om girang salah umur leloncatan ke atas mimbar dan bikin suasana di aula mendadak _awkward_. Muka doi ga terekspos karena Tobi pake topeng dengan lubang pantat segede gundu di tengah-tengah congor.

"Lepas topengmu, hei."

"Engga mau!" Tobi mulai teriak manja.

"LEPAS!" Anko mulai kehilangan kontrol.

"ENGGA MAU DESUU!"

"LEPAS! BIADAB!" Anko main samber topengnya Tobi dan menariknya paksa.

Para penonton, pembaca juga author udah deg-degan, pengen tahu wajah asli dibalik topeng murtad itu. dan—

**Jeng jeng jenggg!**

Dibalik topeng Tobi ternyata adalah—

.

.

.

Topeng Tobi yang lain.

"Kyaaa!" Tobi tereak ga penting. Anko mukanya udah kayak gini (._.)

Tanpa basa basi, langsung saja Anko memanggil nama murid yang lain dan melempar kertas Tobi seenaknya.

**Klasifikasi dominan = Top**

**Eskul wajib : **Seni minum teh.

"YATTA~ SENI MINUM TEH! SENI MINUM TEH!"

"Mampus! Temen satu eskul gue ancur begitu!" Itachi kalap. Lagi-lagi Pein hadir sebagai penenangnya. Sementara Kisame yang jenius lagi mikir,

"Engga nyangka, mahluk mutasi jejadian kek dia masuk klasifikasi Top."

"Emang lu ngerti Kis, maksudnya top-bottom apaan?" Itachi yang kepo, nanya dengan wajah inosen.

Reaksi Kisame sama kek Itachi pas ngomongin Sasori. Doi jongkok di bawah kursi, megangin jantung, dan komentar,

"Suatu hari nanti, engkau pasti mengerti."

Tiba-tiba aja lagu lawas 'Yaa hujan turun lagi. dibawah payung kita kuberlindung' mengalun di sekitar aula.

Dan oh—ternyata, pendonor utama Dexter HS kita lagi sibuk dangdutan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam abis buat ngurusin klasifikasi kelas. Kepala sekolah kembali naik ke atas mimbar dan ngejelasin macem-macem lagi.

"Kalian udah dapat kelasnya? Sekarang, yang dapat dominan bottom baris di kiri, yang top di kanan. Yang none, ditengah."

Para murid nurut dan beranjak ke barisan masing-masing. Tiba-tiba aja Orochimaru ketawa bencong. Muka mesumnya ke ekspos di publik. Para murid menampakan wajah tanda tanya yang sangat gede. Bahkan layar projektor yang ada di aula pun tiba-tiba nampilin gambar tanda tanya.

"Bagus. Bagus sekali…" para murid masi anteng dengerin kepseknya ketawa seenak dengkul, "Mulai besok, jadwal pelajaran sudah dibagikan. Masuk kelas paling telat jam delapan. Kelas top ada di lantai dua, kelas bottom, ada di lantai satu. Soal eskul, kalian boleh ikut eskul yang lainnya. Tapi, eskul wajib yang sudah diberikan oleh sekolah kepada kalian, tidak boleh ditolak. Karena itu akan mempengaruhi nilai kalian. Mengerti?"

"Ya!"

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Naruto tiba-tiba angkat tangan dengan cueknya.

"Apa bedanya kelas Top dan Bottom, pak?"

Lagi-lagi ketawa itu. yang bunyinya 'khukhukhu' dan diikuti dengan gerakan tangan lentik yang menutupi mulut.

"Suatu saat, kamu akan mengerti nak."

Dua.

Dua kali Itachi denger kalimat kek begini, plus kalimatnya sendiri.

"Apa itu berarti kelas bottom tempatnya orang-orang berkemampuan rendah?"

Suara sorak-sorak dari pemilik kertas berdominan bottom langsung banyak yang protes. Naruto juga ikutan protes teriak-teriak karena dia dapet kelas bottom. Sasuke juga bottom, tapi doi adem ayem aja tuh.

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Sudah kubilang tadi kan? Sekolah ini tidak menganut sistem kelas A, B, C, D dan tidak menggolongkan murid berdasarkan kemampuan."

"Terus, klasifikasi dominan Top, Bottom dan None itu dari apa?"

Naruto terus bertanya. Pertanyaan yang cukup tajam memang. Cukup untuk mengundang perasaan haus darah dan penasaran dari murid-murid di aula saat itu.

"Apa bapak harus jujur disini?"

Perasaan Naruto mendadak ga enak.

"Klasifikasi Top, Bottom, dan None itu berdasarkan karakteristik kalian. baik secara fisik maupun batin. Yang mendapat none, itu artinya kalian mempunyai karakter yang seimbang, atau mencakup Top-Bottom tersebut. Bisa dibilang, klasifikasi none itu bagus, tapi jelek. Bagus karena kalian bisa di tempatkan di Top maupun Bottom kapanpun dibutuhkan. Jelek, karena kalian ga punya spesifikasi."

"Kapanpun dibutuhkan? Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke ikutan nyamber. Merasa terusik dengan statusnya yang none.

Orochimaru langsung ngebekep mulutnya, dan ketawa garing disana.

"B-Bukan apa-apa. Hahahaha!"

_Yappari_ … ada yang salah disekolah ini. memang.

Lima menit—setelah masa-masa rumit Orochimaru yang diberondong dengan pertanyaan kritis—berlalu, akhirnya para murid dibubarkan ke kamar masing-masing.

Untuk sesaat, Itachi merasa mual, tiba-tiba. Dia minta karibnya, Pein dan Kisame untuk balik duluan ke kamar. sementara ia sendiri lari ke toilet.

"HOEKKKKKK!"

Itachi engga pernah ngerasa semabuk ini, selain diatas kendaraan. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi muntah di daratan yang diam.

"Apa gua sakit … ya?" Itachi megang dahinya bentar, "Ah, engga."

Dan dia muntah lagi.

Lagi sibuk ngelapin mulutnya dengan tisu toilet, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama 'Sasuke' disana.

_**SILILILILILIT~ SELULIT SELULIT SELULIIIT~ **_

_**-Pip-**_

"Ya? kenapa Sas?"

"ANIKI! LU LIAT KE JENDELA! CEPET!"

"Kenapa emang?"

"LIAT SENDIRI!"

Itachi yang masih dilanda mual, berjalan terhuyung menuju jendela kamar mandi, dan … terkesima disana.

Ponselnya terbanting ke lantai. Mulutnya mangap.

"ANJRIT! INI BOONG KAN?"

.

.

.

.

.

Dexter High School, melayang di udara.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : **wah … kayaknya malah jadi Adventure koplok begini ya. kalo boleh jujur, gue bakal bikin cerita ini tanpa plot dan alur yang jelas. Jadi, siap-siap aja terima resiko (?) hehehe!

Status sementara :

Orochimaru = Kepsek

Tsunade = Wakil kepsek

Jiraiya = Pendonor sumbangan paling oke di Dexter HS.

Anko = guru.

Inspektur kamar = Yamato (ada yang ngeh pas penjelasan helm besi setengah jadi itu Yamato? WKWK)

Tokoh baru : Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi.

Yang lain, nyusul eaaa! XD


End file.
